Red vs Blue and somehow RWBY
by D6T6
Summary: A Rift opens up and transport a battle to a new world.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby POV

"Wow, I can't we have defeated so many grim Yang" I say with a surprise."Ruby this is all your fault!My dress it dirty and it has a smell"Weiss said."It is called must and we can get it to the cleaners or get rid of it and get you a new outfit" Yang said."Can we get out of here before more grim show up and make the damage even worse"Blake said."Let's go team RWBY" I Weiss is such a rich brat.I am guessing that she gotten everything that she wanted.I think that I should get a new outfit with Yang.I wonder who it the strongest on team RWBY.

While at Blood Gulch

Church POV

"You have to be kidding me Caboose you destroyed the tank!" I shouted to the top of my voice."Well in return I called in Tex and I think that the reds have called other freelancers in return" Caboose said with his dumb voice"You called Tex my ex girlfriend" I said."She is your girlfriend" Caboose said."Nope, end of story" I said."What story" he said"What the" "Hey, Church and my rival is here" interrupted Tex.I guess these two rivals are going to fight it out on one is dead or injured really badly.

Carolina POV

"You guys are idiots excluding Lopez he is the only person that knows what to do here!" I said at the top of my lungs."And the teleport machine is broken" I said."Well the machine teleport me to the Red Base when I jumped from the middle of the field to attack the Blue Base head on "Sarge said."I think the blues are having the same problem but they have not used it in a long time" Grif said. "Also Texas is here" Grif also said."What!" I said. "Lets use the teleport machine to kill her and then" Carolina and Tex said at the same time. I pulled everyone in the machine so did 's green and just great we are in some were in space and I see a black hole sucking us in.

Simmons POV

"There is a portal in the rift of space and time, I think that it was cause by all of us being in the process of being teleport machine at the same time and it is sucking us in"I said."Nonsense this is hole in the teleport machine that I made"Sarge like no one cares to listen to science any more.I guess in this war people think about guns and their did the science go from the past thousand years.I feel like I am being pull to a strain of string."Awww this hurts worse than getting those implants that Sarge put in.I see future events,I think that this rift that was created may had ripped a holes in the rift that we are in!" I said but no one is listening to my science.I see a old social media sites like vine,facebook and twitter.I guess this place is also cyberspace.

While in Beacon

Yang POV

I hear lighting and a vortex opening and comes out nine people and they are falling fast"Please someone help us!" a blue and red said. They fell to the ground with a big boom. I used my weapon to boost my self so that I can reach them in the rest of them RWBY follows me to the landing site. I see them and the girl in the black suit.I guess that says that she is powerful in combat or something.I can possibly fight her but it might be short lived because of me fights in the past with the team and taking out a gang three powerful people,two of them at the same time.

Tex POV

"Are we in Blood Gulch" I say to golden hair."What is blood you are in Beacon" Golden one says."Well are you apart of Blue team" I said. "No I am apart of team RWBY" She said what it Ruby" I asked. "Well it is Ruby,Weiss,Blake and I, Yang" She said."So your name is Yang"I said."I always wanted to fight someone that I have not met." "Tex you have not met these people before you don't know how strong they are" Church said."Well I challenge RWBY as a whole" I said to Yang. "Really Tex you want to fight us?Well Ruby do you want to"Yang said."Sure lets go she seems strong" Ruby said." Then they pull their weapons out."A scythe, two swords for the black dressed one and white dressed one and gauntlets Yang."Stay out of this Reds,Blues and Carolina!." They are going to die in few seconds"Church said."Begin!" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss POV

Well looks like I am sent to the back with my weapon to help out ,Yang is going all out."What are we going to do?" Blake is not sure but Ruby is going to three sixty no scope that bitch to that blood place."No Yang!" She is moving to me at high speeds like she some elite or something,I am the only elite here."I think your a rich bitch!" Oh now she fucked with the wrong person today!I stab her in the chest,she feels no pain at all?Well it is safe to make a weak point here and their."Checker Board!" I back flip and avoided Tex's kick."Blake I am going to increase your speed!"

Blake POV

Time to put my semblance to the test,with a combo of Weiss's dust.I start to slash at her and she is really fast but not fast enough.I make a fire clone and she kicks it and flies back a bit.I close in with Yang and we double teamed her and Ruby is waiting to snipe her.I flip over Tex to make her problems worse with Yang and I even started to attack her. From the seems like she can keep up with me and Yang.I back flip to first avoid Tex attack to avoid,second to let Yang,Ruby and Weiss get the shots in.

Ruby POV

Time to no scope."Fall colors!" Weiss freezes Tex in place with her ice dust at the is trying to breakout of the I starts to shot Tex getting some damage in and I no scoped her in the chest."Are you aiming for the weak spot I made!"I did notice Weiss made a weak spot in the chest."Time to say goodbye to the match" I started to use my speed semblance with the combo with my Crescent Rose recoil.I ran at her with my Rose ready to strike and she breaks out of the ice."You dodged my attack!" I tried to strike with a circle motion.I use the recoil to move my self back to snipe is evading all my bullets with some effort.I then see Yang flying in with a punch to know her down to the ground.

Carolina POV

"Is this a dream?The fuck just happen?" Uh she gotten defeated by a team of people that we don't know!She is wanted to be the Freelancers trump card this means that I need to fight them all at once with some help from ask her to fight everyone's reaction was to a great surprise."She lost" Sarge said."Well next time we will take you on with Red and Blue teams!" Sarge is really want to wreck gets up and ask me to do a rematch with them."You want a two on is fine with me.?Team RWBY put very to little effort into fighting her."Yang and Blake!Ruby called to them and got the Ice Queen to the side lines with her."You think you could take down the two top people in the Freelancer program." I said."With a plus of Red and Blue teams." I really wanted to win."Well I need to call up team JNPR"Yang said."Well Reds and Blue will go We will go after you,deal?" Ruby agrees with it will be a eight vs eight since I think that team JNPR will be a team of four with team RWBY. Then two verse two.


	3. Chapter 3

Tex POV

Well looks like I took some hits. I never gotten beat before by four people. Well first time for everything, but the battle is just started."You guess want to fight in the festival that we have?" I remember when I was in the portal I say me fighting in a festival with Carolina and Washington and Tucker." I wanted to see the rest of the world."If I remember 4v4, 2v2 then 1v1" Blondie says."Well I would like to join Tex in this festival with Washington" The one in Black and Yellow was looked surprised."Your are a combat specialist right?" He agreed. I feel stiff,I can't move."What is going on team RWBY?" I did not even pay attention to her. "What did you go this time. Since you had that childish food fight with team JNPR". Well she started to decrease the stress on my body. Shot were fried. "NOPE!" she waved her baton and the bullets and rockets stopped."Are you from here or some were else?" She seems to have power of this place."I am from Blood Gulch. I am sure that it is not known in this world." Great now she seems more serious. "Well you got to say goodbye as" A man in black or green walked on the questioning. "So what is happening here?" So now they are both looking at me.

"Well have you come here for a combat festival?" I nod. "Well you have come to the right place. Our Vytal Festival will make the best of combat. Who is in your team?" I point to Tucker,Carolina and Washington."Well what is your team name?" I had to think a bit." Team Freelancer!" The Red and Blue just looked at me with lots of sorrow."Well what is your name?" I said. "Tex" Well my name is Ozpin"

First Round of the Vytal Festival

Carolina POV

Well one character seems odd to me. Since I see once they completely destroy one team quickly,too quickly. "Would Team Freelancer come to the arena!' As I walk by this odd character she seems to notice me and looks at me funny. As I walk to the battle field I see a team like red team but more skilled. Two biomes are being selected. This is weird I see a ruined city and a plains areas."3...2...1!" Three of them run back to the plains and hide in the grass." Tex, Carolina take out the only one in the open!" As I run to the person Tex is already about to attack and he evades with great or better than I so. "Oh a double whammy, ring out and arua level" Looks like Tucker and Washington did the job of taking out the gunners. I got the final hit in and was putting little effort into this battle. "Team Freelancer wins!"

After Team CFVY defeat in the Doubles Round.

Tex POV

" I have learned more of this place and this place is going to be under attacked by grim anytime soon. Also since I have been snooping around Atlas I have seen a train robbery and did not stop it" Well Washington did his job, time to do mine. As I move all over the grounds in my active camouflage I hear a conversation with a ice cream colored dress girl and a odd character that Carolina was talking about." I will make sure that the events are fun" I walk in front of her and deactivate the cloak and punched the odd character. I send out a distress signal to signal the others that I have found her. I face the ice cream girl and she walks to me with a look that makes me unsettling. So I punch her, but with her weapon which is an umbrella for gods sake. I find my self later to find that the ice cream girl I punched standing next to the character that took out a team in seconds.

I then switch layouts with my cloak to hologram. Good I can make three copies!"Well my name is Cinder and you will be the first to know this name and die knowing it" She summons glass and launches them straight at me. I slide under the attack to see ice cream with a sword out ready to stab me. I then sped up myself enough to evade and at the same time to make a clone to fool her. She feel for it. I kick her to knock her out so that I can take care of Cinder. She summons duel swords and attacks like a normal one that dual wields them. I then try to kick her to trip her but she back flips and summon a bow and arrow. I dodge the shots of course. Later that attack I noticed a sound that I ignored then later to have seem to have punched glass.

Tucker POV

"Fuck this shit, I am not going to shot her yet!" I shouted to Washington."I gave you and order and Carolina is the main attack, your a distraction. "Washington always corrected me. "Wait! I think that Tex won the match, so that makes is 300 to 1 so a K/D record of 300 then." Carolina is on the seen with Tex. I see a person sneaking on them she looks like that green haired girl that took out Coco. I take no chances of taking the shot across the campus. I feel a tight grip on my body and I start to be tossed to Glynda Goodwitch. Looks like the whole team is here."Well SHIT this day just keeps getting on better!" Sarge that son of a do ever theses bitches stop throwing me around like a ball that has no life." Fuck you, fuck you, I put this in you Glynda FUCK YOU WHORE"


	4. Logic

Delta POV

"What ever you are tell me your purpose here."

"Well for one I have been removed from my partner York. Before a space time event took place in Blood Gulch Outpost 1-A and 1-B."

"What?"

"Do I need to explain?"

"Negative."

"What was caused the space time event?"

"Well from what I am theorizing both instant travel machines at Outpost 1-A and 1-B malfunction due to the huge amount of mass that they were moving. Also due to the damage of both of the frames. This is still a theory."

"Any more questions?"

"Nothing else that will be all."

"I got one question for you."

"What is your name?"

"James Ironwood"

"A last name referring to the hardness of wood. Also Ironwood a location in Norse mythology."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Have a great evening"


End file.
